


Unstoppable In Motion.

by eightyzero



Category: APB (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightyzero/pseuds/eightyzero
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Gideon spending some time with Murphy and her family after a long day at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is just a quick one-shot I wrote. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think! Let me know if there is anything I can improve on for future fics.
> 
> The title is from a song I was listening to while writing this. Check it out it is an awesome song called- In Motion by Allday.

Gideon sighed as he stepped out of his car. Sending his driver home for the night, he walked up the concrete stairs towards the front door. Gideon was feeling as though this day had been dragging on for well over 24 hours. Beginning his day with an early start, Gideon had spent hours at numerous meetings in New York City. The Police Commissioner of the NYPD has taken an interest in the 13th District’s police cruiser and is looking into implementing them into the NYPD’s fleet.

This is good news for Reeves Industries as it will bring in millions of dollars in revenue, which means more money for whatever gadgets Gideon thinks will benefit the 13th. However, today was the first of many long and dull days spent negotiating with NYPD hierarchy and directors of all sorts. Gideon doesn’t think he has had a day as dull as this since he has been at the 13th district. With all the chaos and madness at the 13th, Gideon has forgotten what it is like to sit in meetings all day long. He couldn’t even text Murphy to annoy her as she was in court all day.

Gideon reached the front door when his stomach grumbled. He glanced at his watch and realised he hadn’t eaten for at least 10 hours. He had left his jacket and vest in his car with his driver. Sick of wearing his suit all day and on the flight home, Gideon couldn’t wait to relax. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie discarded and the top button undone, he looked like he has had a long day. And apparently Murphy’s mom, Mita could see this right away.

“Gideon!” Mita said as she opened the front door, “You look like you've had a long day. Theresa told me you were in New York?”

“Just landed” Gideon responded as he walked through the front door, Mita was holding open for him.

“You look hungry, have you eaten?” she asked, already going into the fridge and getting leftovers out to heat up.

Gideon shook his head at Mita’s question.

“Here, I’ll warm some dinner up for you.” He didn’t know how it happened, but the women in the Murphy family could read him like a book and Gideon wasn’t sure that this was always going to be a good thing.

“Thanks Mita” Gideon smiled at the brown haired woman.

“Gideon!”

Gideon turned at the sound of his name and saw Matteo walk into the room holding what looked like a school notebook.

“Hey bud, how was school today?” Gideon asked. Matteo and he seemed to be getting along really well in the past few months. Matteo always was excited to see him when he came over to the Murphy household.

“It was good. We’re learning about molecules in science!” Matteo replied excitedly as he sat down at the dinner table with a notebook.

“What that?” Gideon asked looking intriguingly at Matteo’s notebook.

“It’s my homework. I’m trying to figure out the last question” Matteo replied as he looked down at an open page.

“Want me to help?” Gideon said, sitting down next to Matteo.

“Yes please” Matteo said pointing to the question he was stuck on.

As Gideon began explaining the question to Matteo, Mita stood in the kitchen and observed Gideon and her grandson. Mita doesn’t think there has ever been a time where Scott has helped Matteo with homework or an assignment. But here Gideon was, offering to help and showing Matteo how to answer the question. Last week, he helped with Matteo’s science assignment where they spent all of Sunday afternoon in the backyard making a model of tectonic plates. The week before that, he spent at least two hours playing basketball with Matteo to ensure he could make the school team when they had trials later that week. This came as a surprise to Theresa who once thought Gideon had no athletic ability whatsoever.

“This one here is divided by this number here” Gideon explained while pointing to the page.

“So the answer is 6?” Matteo asked looking at Gideon with a hopeful expression.

“It sure is” Gideon said as Matteo grinned and shut his notebook.

“Want to play cars with me?” Matteo asked before running towards his school bag to put his book back.

“Sure thing” Gideon replied following Matteo to his toy box where his cars were kept.

“Where’s your mom?” Gideon asked as he sat down across from Matteo who had already gotten his two favourite cars out and was driving them across the carpet.

“Upstairs in the shower” Matteo replied not looking up from his cars as he began making engine noises with his mouth.

Gideon figured Murphy was unwinding from her day and decided against going upstairs to find her. She always took her time in the shower after a long day at work. He knew it was her time to process the day and relax under the uncomfortably hot spray. Gideon had found that out the hard way when he joined her in the shower after work one day. He was sure he had received first degree burns when he stepped under the spray. Murphy on the other hand couldn’t control her laughter at Gideon who had squealed when the water touched his skin.

Pushing the thoughts of Murphy and him in the shower out of his mind, Gideon went back to playing with the cars in his hands.

-

Murphy had finished getting dressed after her shower and began walking down the stairs. Fingers brushing through her wet hair, she paused at the top stair as she heard Matteo and another voice making engine and explosion noises. Murphy figured Matteo was playing with his toy cars. They were his newest fixation after Gideon thought it would be a good idea to show him the 13th District’s garage, with all the police cruisers and cars from the car theft division. She would’ve been happy if that’s all Gideon had done, but he let Matteo start the cars and rev the engines which only kick started his supercar fascination.

Murphy continued walking down the stairs and saw a scene that warmed her heart. Gideon and Matteo sitting on her living room floor playing toy cars. They were crashing their cars into each other’s rolling them in the air while making explosion sounds and laughing together. She had never seen Matteo and Scott play together like this, not even when they were still married. Gideon looked up and smiled at Murphy as she came down the stairs.

She walked towards her two boys noticing that it was late and almost past Matteo’s bed time.

“Hey, _mi amor_ ” Theresa said as she ran her hand through Matteo’s hair.

“Hey” Gideon replied back looking up at her with a playful smile, “Oh awkward, you weren’t actually talking to me.”

Murphy just rolled her eyes at Gideon. He knew that she wasn’t talking to him, but she couldn’t help but smile at her boyfriend.

“It’s almost your bed time, Teo” Murphy told her son, “How about you go upstairs and brush your teeth?”

“Ok mom” Matteo sighed as he put his cars back in the toy box. He began walking towards the stairs before swiftly turning back around. “Mom, can Gideon read me my bed time story?” Matteo said, “Please?”

“Sure, no long ones though. Ok?” Murphy said, more out of sympathy for Gideon who looked like he would fall asleep at any minute.

Before Gideon could follow Matteo up the staircase, Theresa grabbed hold of his forearm and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I missed you today” he said as he touched his forehead to hers.

“Me too”

He gave her another peck before following Matteo up the stairs and into his bedroom to read him his bed time story.

-

Murphy walked into the kitchen where her mom was plating up the leftovers from tonight’s dinner.

“Is this Gideon’s?” she asked her mother.

Her mother nodded and placed the plate on the counter. Theresa smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek.

“Thanks mom.”

“Anything for Gideon” Mita said with a grin.

“Mom! Seriously?” Theresa exclaimed while looking at her mum with wide eyes.

“What? He’s a good man”

Theresa narrowed her eyes at her mother. “That’s all I meant! He’s a good man. He looks after you and Matteo.”

“More like I look after him, you should see the stunts he pulls” Theresa told her as she shook her head at her mother, not believing the words that had just came out of her mom’s mouth. Mita just smiled and laughed softly at her daughter. 

-

Gideon had come back downstairs after a little while and darted towards the food that Mita had warmed up for him. Murphy was stacking the dishwasher while Gideon finished the plate in front of him.

Theresa noticed how tired Gideon looked and told him to go upstairs and shower while she finished cleaning the kitchen. Gideon had been staying the night at the Murphy household almost every day now. He was sick of sleeping in his empty bed and empty apartment. He enjoyed the company of the Murphy family.

Theresa bid goodnight to her mother and met Gideon upstairs in her bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when she walked in. He was dressed in a pair of sweats with no shirt and Theresa couldn’t help but stare a little longer. He was surprisingly muscular. She remembers teasing him when she first saw him shirtless. She never realised how athletic his body was for someone who ‘sits on their ass all day’. She laughed out loud when she remembered how he reacted when she teased him. Gideon dramatically feigned hurt and clutched his hand to his chest calling her ‘a big meanie.’ He then proceeded to tickle her until she took it back.

“What?” Gideon said, barely comprehensible as he was still brushing his teeth.

“Nothing” She said poking his side.

“It’s just that I don’t get how someone like you has a muscular body, that’s all” Murphy teased.

“Ssmmn sm mmm” Gideon said

Theresa looked at him trying to decipher what it was he had just said to her, “I didn’t get any of that” she told him.

Gideon narrowed his eyes and spat his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth under the tap.

“Someone like me!” he said wide eyed as he turned to face her

Murphy just laughed “Well yeah, who knew Gideon Reeves had time to work on his figure!”

“Hey! I didn’t hear you complaining about my body last night.” Gideon rebutted.

“That’s because I wasn’t” Murphy said simply before wrapping her arms around his waist. Gideon reciprocated and they stood hugging in her upstairs bathroom, letting the stresses of their day’s dwindle away.

Gideon was first to break the hug by holding Theresa’s hand and pulling her towards the bed.

“Too tired” was all he mumbled before turning out the lights and climbing into bed. He immediately rolled over and put his arm around Theresa. Theresa turned her head slightly and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Love you” she said.

Placing a kiss to her hair he replied “Love you too,” before succumbing to sleep.

 

 


End file.
